riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Bolt Railgun Weapons
.]]The High-velocity Bolt Railgun Weapons (HVBRW), also sometimes called "bolt weapons", are kinetic weapons designed and exclusively used by RTK-839-X. During the five years since RTK designed the first HVBTW weapon, there were made several weapons of various sizes, dimensions and variants. For its revolutionary design of miniaturized railgun for personnel use makes it one of the most potent firearms in the galaxy. After the formation of Goleroid Machinocracy, the Bolt Railgun weapons were replaced by more advanced Plasma Bolt weapons, utilizing some principles from the older bolt weapons but with more potent firepower. Mechanics The HVBRW weapons works exactly the same as the normal railguns used on H.M.V. and battleships, only in smaller scale. A magnetically responsive projectiles (a silicon-metallic sphere of the caliber of the projectiles is just 2mm) is inserted between two rails attached to the power source. As the current goes through the rails it generates a magnetic force which pushes and pulls the projectile forward down the rails. The length of the rails (aka barrel) determines the strength of the current and magnetic field, causing the projectile to accelerate into tremendous velocity by the time it leaves the barrel. The next projectile can be fired when the power source charges enough to channel the current of the same intensity as at the previous shot. To achieve the charge necessary to fire a projectile into high velocity requires a very strong power source and array of capacitors. RTK refers to this power source as "Arc Power Cell", which gives enough energy to work at 100% for ten hours. The Arc Power Cell is located in the the gun stock and publicly RTK never reload it, making it impossible to study how it works, and RTK is the only one who knows how to produce it. At the end of the barrel is force absorption field generator, powered by the Arc Power Cell, which counters the recoil of the weapon caused by the hyper-velocity firing, making the rifle practically recoilless, guaranteeing the top accuracy. All bolt weapons in existence has two barrels, giving the user impressive rate of fire and firepower. Series For the five years since RTK created the first HVBRW, RTK made many variants divided into three series depending on the length of the barrel and their effectiveness. Also, for each series there is varying number of versions hinged on the flaws and failures of the previous versions. Before every mission RTK always chooses the most appropriate weapons, depending on the ranges in which he will fight, thought mostly he takes the rifle. Pistols The "bolt pistols" are the latest in the series of the HVBRW weapons, for their difficulty to make. The rails inside the barrel are shortest of all bolt weapons, and for this reason the velocity of the projectile fired is more lower than of the rifles or carbines. For this reason, the Arc Power Cell inside pistol is more efficient to produce more current in the weapon. However, with this the temperature in the circuit is more higher, and the heat sinking of the weapon must be also more efficient, not an easy feat for a weapon of this size. Still, the velocity of the projectiles is high enough to kill for one hundred meters, with 100% success. HVBRW-1P The latest HVBRW created and the only version of bolt pistol, HVBRW-1P wasnt fully tested in the field. So far, in the tests RTK conducted, the pistol seems to be flawless. Its durability is expected to penetrate two humans at fifty meters through basic armor protection. Carbines Bolt carbines were designed by RTK-839-X for the need of smaller weapon when fighting in the close quarter combats such as streets or in the houses, where the long rifles were hard to use. Carbines are more shorter than the rifles, and so are less effective at long ranges. But still, their effectiveness is very high, with penetration power to kill three humans in ten meters with ease. And with its shorter silhouette it is more easier to move in the houses and still point behind the corners or on the doors. HVBRW-1C & HVBRW-2C The first attempts on the creation of the bolt carbine, HVBRW-1C and HVBRW-2C both didnt reached RTK-839-X's expectations, with both poor efficiency and low velocity speed. The best from these two variants were used in development of the third series. HVBRW-3C The successful series, HVBRW-3C is the first bolt carbine with its efficiency reaching that of the bolt rifle's. With its length being reduced to the 3/5 of the bolt rifle, the carbine's Arc Power Cell releases more power than rifle's, making up for the shorter rails and giving it the penetrating capability of the rifle. However, no matter the tries, HVBRW-3C is effective only on shorter ranges, on longer ranges with lower accuracy. RTK modified this carbine and created more advanced successor series with higher performance. HVBRW-4C The latest series of bolt carbines and modification of the previous series, HVBRW-4C is according to RTK the last series of bolt carbines. The main difference between HVBRW-4C and HVBRW-3C is that the former gained a grenade launcher with changeable barrel, being able to launch many kinds of grenades for various tasks and purposes. The other modifications is the extended magazine capacity, laser designator and build from lighter materials, implying that in the future RTK-839-X will be selling these weapons for others, as currently all bolt weapons except HVBRW-3P are too long and heavy for ordinary humans to handle. Rifles HVBRW-1R HVBRW-2R HVBRW-3R Category:Weapons